Dessert for the Divine
by DivineJudgment
Summary: For the Harvest Goddess, love has never worked out. For years she's scoured the heavens for a man to call her own. But who knew she would fall head over heels in love with a mortal? Jack x Harvest Goddess ; Oneshot


_Hey everyone! DivineJudgment here! Ok, so I've been playing a bunch of Harvest Moon games lately and decided that I wanted to write a Harvest Moon fanfiction! Now the problem was deciding what couple to choose. I had a few in mind and had planned out several others ahead of time: Jack x Keria, Jack x Leia, Jack x Witch Princess, Jack x Celia and Jack x Harvest Goddess. I didn't feel like writing a Jack x Celia or Jack x Leia story yet so I had three left: Keria, WP or HG. I had Keria and WP planned and HG not at all so of course, I chose the one I hadn't had any thought on! XD_

* * *

_A Jack x Harvest Goddess Tale: Dessert for the Divine_

The blazing crimson sun began to loom over the vast fields and hills of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. A ray of light pierced the eye of a lovely figure that resided in a small pond in a nearby forest. A skinny young lady with herb green hair tied up in two buns and a long braid opened her grass green eyes and floated up through the crystalline pond she resided in.

She flew out of the water with a dramatic entrance and floated gently to the ground. She rung out her damp hair and stared at the sky. The beams of light made her clothing glimmer. She wore a baby blue bikini-like top and a matching skirt that reached down to touch the foliage that sprouted on the ground beside her.

_Another day has come..._ the lady thought. She looked at the ground and caressed her hand around a tiny indigo rose. She gently picked the rose from it's resting spot and began to float up into the air. She admired the several couples waltzing around the town merrily. Celia and Marlin were holding hands, setting off to the fields. Carter and Flora walked arm in arm to the dig site. Even Muffy and Griffin were playing with each other in front of the Blue Bar.

She sighed heavily and held a rose up to her cheek. _I wish I could find that special someone. We gods and goddesses live lonely lives. Everyone just expects me to fall head over heels for the Harvest God. But... I don't know. He's not my type, I guess. There's just something... wrong with the picture._ The goddess then noticed a young figure who seemed to be all alone. As her eyes adjusted to the image, she beamed with shining white teeth.

The youthful farmer, Jack, was working busily on his farm. He was holding a tiny basket full of various dairy products with his chocolate brown gloves. He clumsily tripped, making all of the food nearly drop onto his white collared shirt and tan baggy pants but he recovered from his fall and managed to save all of his shipment. Jack dumped the products into the beige shipping bin, grabbed his silver watering can and headed out towards the crop fields. He grinned when he saw that most of his crops had bloomed. Turnips and potatoes stretched far and wide.

Jack was just about to set off to work harvesting when a poof of smoke appeared in front of him. The goddess stepped forward from the smoke with a "Ta-daa!" Jack clapped playfully and greeted her with a, "Hey there, Harvest Goddess! What can I do for you?"

"Jack, you don't have to be so formal! I told you that you can call me Sierra!" Jack nodded and smiled. "Well anyway, I came to help you out a bit!" Jack tilted his head in confusion. Sierra giggled and whispered, "Just watch and learn!" Sierra turned to the fields and waved her hand in a circle, chanting "Tayra, raiyne, dawwnu. Bless these fields and crops. Let them sparkle with light!" As she finished her incantation, sure enough, the crops began to shine and twinkle.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Never had he dreamed that he'd see the day where crops would shine and glow. He began to wonder whether to ship the crops or make one heck of an amazing salad. He turned to Sierra and said, "T-thank you! Wow, I don't even know what say! That was amazing!"

Sierra blushed and replied, "It was no problem at all, Jack! I always see you working so hard, I figure why not let you get what you deserve, right?"

Jack blushed and he kicked the ground shyly, "You, you watch me?"

Sierra didn't catch her slip fast enough. She also blushed and backed away. "Well, uh, ahem, uh yes! Well, it is, uh, my duty as Harvest Goddess to ensure the stability of our eco system!" She stuttered.

_The eco system? Isn't that the ocean and fish and stuff? What does that have to do with my crops? ...Or was she just covering up?_ He thought, slightly embarrassed at the latter thought.

_The ECO SYSTEM?!?!?! I couldn't have come up with a better excuse than THAT? Gosh, for a goddess, I'm a terrible romantic... _Sierra thought hopelessly. The duo stood there for a few awkward moments before Sierra quickly said, "Uh, well, I have to uh go home now. I might miss an appointment or something. Uh, bye!" And she disappeared in a poof of smoke before Jack could reply.

Sierra spent the majority of the rest of her day cursing her bad luck. It wasn't until a small red fruit clonked the goddess on her head did she snap out of her zombie-like state. She swam to the bottom of the lake and grabbed the small fruit. She examined it until she realized that it was a strawberry. _Who gave me this? And why so late?_ Sierra thought. The goddess floated out of her pond gracefully and stared at the young boy in front of her.

"Uh, hey, Sierra!" The boy, Jack, whispered. Sierra stared at the ground in embarrassment. She wasn't used to embarrassment, being a goddess and all. It felt... odd. "Um, well, I was harvesting my strawberries and I remembered how much you loved them and well, I uh, felt like I should've returned your favor from earlier." Jake held out a small bowl full of shining strawberries.

Sierra couldn't help but beam. If there was anything that she loved, it was strawberries. She loved the sweet juice, the rich taste, the succulent feeling as it trickled down her throat. "Thank you, Jack! That's so sweet of you!" Sierra said. Jack silently chuckled at her unintentional "sweet" pun. Sierra noticed that Jack seemed to be silently contemplating something and she turned her head. _What could he need?_

Jack looked up, his cheeks beet red as he asked, "Um, Sierra? Would, would you like to have a picnic? Tomorrow? W-with me?" Sierra looked shocked. No mortal had _ever _offered to do _anything_ with her. Except maybe worship her and ask for forgiveness. Sierra was delighted! She felt... oddly happy. _Maybe the mortals are rubbing off on me._

"I would like that, Jack. I really would." Sierra replied.

Jack beamed and responded, "Awesome! Well, uh, then I guess I can meet you here at noon? I can bring some food! I can make salad and sandwiches and some desserts too, if that's okay!" Jack said cheerfully. Sierra nodded and grinned, waving a silent goodbye and flying back into the watery depths of her pond blissfully awaiting the coming day.

* * *

Sierra spent the morning hours getting ready for the big day. _I have to look perfect for Jack! ...Wait, why do I care so much about what Jack thinks? I mean, he'd like me either way, right? Gah, I'm so paranoid!!! _She thought flustered. She sighed and floated to the top of the pond. There, she saw a lone figure leaned against a tree. The figure was feminine with messy blonde hair. A midnight black shawl with a skull brooch covered a portion of her violet shirt. The girl looked at the goddess with ruby red eyes and chuckled.

"I see you got yourself a boyfriend, eh, Queenie?"

Sierra snottily "hmped" and turned her head. "What do you know, Witch?" The goddess replied. The witch smirked and responded, "I know more than you think I do. Hey, Sierra, I need some _strawberries_ for a spell. Know any good strawberry vendors?" The goddess glared at the now giggling witch. The witch pouted at the goddess and then briskly walked away.

"Hmph, that witch, always pestering me. Wait, I know what she's doing. She's trying to mess with me so she can ruin my date! Well, I just need to calm down. Breath in, breath out. In, out." As she was calming herself down, a warm hand touched her shoulder and whispered, "Sierra?"

Sierra opened her eyes and found Jack affectionately staring at her with curious chocolate brown eyes. Sierra felt her cheeks blush and turn beet red. "Oh, uh, hello there, uh, Jack! H-how are you?" Sierra stuttered with anxiety.

"I'm good! Ready for our date?" Jack asked cheerfully. Sierra nodded and the two set up their picnic. Jack spread out a white-and-blue checkered picnic blanket on the fertile soil. Sierra spread out the various sandwiches and salads that Jack had made overnight. Jack had made a ham and cheese sandwich smothered with mustard, a nice Herb Salad and brought a pack of cola soda pop. For Sierra, Jack had prepared a brilliant Herb Salad drenched with Italian dressing, a fruit bowl filled with various juicy fruits such as strawberries, cantaloupes, bananas, watermelons and the like. And to top it all off, Jack had made a giant strawberry smoothie from the goddess' shining strawberries.

Sierra and Jack munched happily on their food for the next hour, chatting about various things- the weather, Jack's animals and Sierra's life as a Goddess. The conversation went extremely smoothly, that is until a certain question was asked...

"So, Sierra. I've been wondering- are you married?" Jack asked innocently.

Sierra almost choked on her salad. Her cheeks turned a hot flash of pink and she took several deep breaths before answering. "Uh, well it's very, erm, interesting that you ask that. See a common misconception about me is that I am married." At this, she looked down at the ground mournfully. "But sadly, I am not..."

Jack grinned slyly and then asked, "Well then, would you like to go for a walk? I heard Flora saying that the fireflies would be out around the spring tonight and it would be beautiful...just the two of us."

Sierra's lips curved at the edges and her heart lifted, "Yes. I would like that very much."

The two spent the next hour walking along the river and cheerfully playing with fireflies as they glided about the spring. They played and jumped and laughed until they collapsed side by side on the cool grass. They panted heavily and regained their breath until Sierra broke the silence, "That was the most fun I've had in years, Jack! ...Thank you."

Jack reached behind his head and plucked a lily out of the ground. He leaned in closer to the Goddess and gently placed the delicate flower in her hair and whispered, "You look beautiful." Sierra's face once again became a deep shade of crimson and her heart rapped against her chest.

She rose up off the ground and turned away, embarrassed. "Well, thank you very much, Jack. I had a lovely night tonight. I guess I will be seeing you lat-"

"No wait! ...Stay." Sierra spun around and the looked at the brunette farmer. His oak brown eyes twinkled and his cheeks were rosy.

_It's now or never, Jack._

Jack kneeled to the ground and took Sierra's hand in his. "...Never leave me. Sierra, I love you. Every moment I spend with you is like spending a lifetime in heaven. I don't want to spend what time I have left on this earth with anyone but you. Sierra, will you marry me?" At this, he pulled out an indigo feather, silky like cloth and gleaming like diamonds. It was the symbol of true and eternal love- the Blue Feather.

Sierra was speechless. She stood there, mouth agape, for quite a few moments. Her heart pounded against her chest like a drum and her head swam with millions of different thoughts. And the most unexpected thing happened- Sierra started to cry.

"Yes, Jack. Yes. Yes! All this time, I've been searching for something that would bring me true happiness. And yet, no amount of magic spells or mythical creatures and fantasies could ever please me. I found you and my whole life changed. I found myself always thinking about you and suddenly my life had so much meaning. I don't care if you're a mortal or if you're a kappa. I love you and that's all that matters."

Jack beamed. "Sierra, thank you. I love you. When should we get married? Who should come?"

Sierra chuckled and shook her head happily. "Let's talk about that later. Tonight is our night. Our Happily Ever After..."


End file.
